Naomi Wildman
Naomi Wildman was the hybrid daughter of a Ktarian, Greskrendtregk, and a Human, Samantha Wildman. In 2372, Naomi was the first child born onboard [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], as the ship was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. During her birth, Voyager was duplicated by a spatial scission phenomenon, leaving one of the ships badly damaged. Naomi died on this ship because of problems at birth, but the completely healthy baby from the non-damaged ship was transferred onboard before the destruction of the ship. (VOY: "Deadlock") Due to her Ktarian heritage, Naomi grew astoundingly quickly in her early childhood: in 2374, she grew five centimeters in only three weeks. (VOY: "Mortal Coil") In early 2375, Naomi was apprehensive about Seven of Nine's Borg nature, and consequently avoided her. (VOY: "Once Upon a Time") However, by the middle of that year, the two had become friends following ''Voyager'''s encounter with the telepathic pitcher plant. (VOY: "Bliss") The following year, Naomi began educating herself on the Delta Quadrant in preparation for nominating herself captain's assistant. She sought out Seven for much of this education, and in return she agreed to teach Seven how to play Kadis-kot. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Naomi also befriended the Borg children who were taken onboard in late 2376. (VOY: "Ashes to Ashes", "Child's Play") At one point, the Borg twins wanted to clone Naomi as a part of the first Annual Voyager Science Fair, but were eventually persuaded to use potatoes instead. Naomi's own science project was a holographic model of her father's homeworld, Ktaris, which depicted weather patterns. (VOY: "Child's Play") Neelix was Naomi's godfather, and used to tuck her into bed at nights. (VOY: "Mortal Coil") He also cared for her while her mother was on away missions. In 2375, her mother was aboard the Delta Flyer when it was caught in an ion storm and crash landed. Neelix looked after Naomi while the search operation took place, and was prepared for the possibility that he would become her adoptive father should her mother not be found. (VOY: "Once Upon a Time") ]]In an alternate timeline, an adult Naomi was a Starfleet officer serving aboard ''Voyager. Ensign Wildman helped Chakotay and Janeway comprehend the predicament. She used advanced instruments that were developed in the Astrometrics Lab to help them chart the ship. She later helped fight the Kazon and Seska in Engineering, before the timelines were restored.'' (VOY: "Shattered") In another alternate timeline, Naomi was a starfleet officer with a daughter named Sabrina. (VOY: "Endgame") :As with other child characters in Trek, Naomi Wildman appears to age rather quickly. She is seen aged 2 in 2374 appearing to look about 6 years old and then later seen from 2375-2378 (aged 3-6) to look about 10 years old. However, unlike other such characters, an onscreen explanation was provided. :Naomi Wildman was portrayed by Brooke Stephens, Scarlett Pomers, and Vanessa Branch. Appearances * VOY: ** "Deadlock" ** "Basics, Part I" ** "Basics, Part II" ** "Mortal Coil" ** "Once Upon a Time" ** "Infinite Regress" ** "Latent Image" ** "Bliss" ** "Dark Frontier" ** "Equinox, Part I" ** "Survival Instinct" ** "The Voyager Conspiracy" ** "Dragon's Teeth" ** "Blink of an Eye" ** "Memorial" ** "Ashes to Ashes" ** "Child's Play" ** "Fury" ** "Shattered" ** "Homestead" Wildman, Naomi Wildman, Naomi Wildman, Naomi Wildman, NaomiWildman, Naomi de:Naomi Wildman